User blog:Sky-Dragoon-Twilight/DaL Theory: 5 years ago
Hey everyone, I've got a topic here related to a few things I've mentioned in some theories and comments so far. I think now I should show it to everyone though as its related to an important detail on the series mentioned since the first Volume of the Light Novel, first chapter of the manga, and the first episode of the anime. As you recall, Shido mentioned that after the original Space Quake more of them kept happening for the next 6 months, most likely being aftershocks from the original's sheer power. However for the next 25 years not a single spacequake occured, so likely everyone believed that was it, but it was then another suddenly came. Ever since they kept happening causing shelters to be made for when they happened. Now why is that I feel 5 years ago was important? For one, not only is that when Kotori became a spirit, but we saw in Volume 11 that Kurumi was around that time too. Kurumi states "all spirits came from the first" and the Sephira Crystals are believed to be the fragments of the First Spirit's power. We don't know what happened to the first and what cut his or her power into those 10 fragments. However considering the large gap between when they disappeared and reappeared and how the first has more follow for 6 months, it seems like something happened around then and the crystals were never found for the next 25 years. My best guess is that since Ellen knows how to extract a Sephira Crystal... Westcott had him/her killed somehow and found the Sephira Crystal after doing so. The DEM studied the Sephira Crystal and created the Realizers as a result most likely (and maybe learned of the inverse form), eventually Westcott tried to give the power to himself, but instead he caused the original Sephira Crystal to shatter into 10 pieces. Around this time there were no spirits to cause more spacequakes at the time, that's where Phantom calling the spirits "her children" becomes important. Around 5 years after, that finally changed when someone found a Sephira Crystal and was transformed. This is most likely the person who became the Second Spirit, being a spirit long before Phantom became one and started her mysterious plans we still know nothing about. Due to having no experience the Second Spirit most likely caused a space quake by complete accident, and most likely did it multiple times till she had control. Eventually, Phantom likely found a Sephira Crystal, and since we know she's connected to Shido this led her to thinking of that master plan of hers. She decided she needed the Spirits for it for whatever reason, and she went to search for the other 8 crystals, even learning about them and possible meeting the Second Spirit who knows about the First so she'd know who to give them to. Phantom's first target? None other than Kurumi, as the only know spirit from 5 years ago was Kotori, and going by Shido's time travel she was a spirit after Kurumi was. For those who've seen my Kurumi's Backstory theory you can get an idea for why Phantom may have done it. Whatever the reason, Phantom felt Kurumi was a good candidate and gave her the crystal. Then she eventually gave Kotori hers and taught her of Shido's sealing powers. Over the next 5 years, Phantom kept looking for candidates and hoping she'd find Origami again after her time travel making her decide she'd give her the Metatron Crystal. While the order is still unclear, it seems likely that Yoshino, Natsumi, the Yamai twins (provided that they weren't always a single person), and Tohka were all turned into Spirits before Miku was and Phantom use the last crystal on Origami. So the reason the quakes began to reappear was because of the Second Spirit's transformation and then Phantom's causing more Spirits to appear. This is likely why Shido mentioned they had been happening a lot lately, by that point there had been 9 Spirits. That's all for my theory on the remergence of the Spacequakes after a 25 year period of no space quakes, tell me what you think in the comments below. Category:Blog posts